Yugioh The Eyes of Horus
by Millenniumgirl
Summary: Kris O'Hera was not your normal Florida girl, with gold and silver eyes, no memories before the accident and stuck in a wheelchair you would say she was different. That is an understatement. She is the new girl in a new school and country and already she sees a peculiar spirit with the same type of memory lost. Is this a coincidence? Yami X OC, Based off Yugioh Season 0.
1. The Hawk has Landed in Domino City

**MG: Hey everyone...this is new story and an experimental one as well. I'm trying out a First person story line and this is a retelling of Yugioh season 0 with an OC. Here is how the formating will be in this story and again this is an experimental story. **

**Bold and underline is the Point of View the story is being told from. It will have a name or will say third person if that part is in third person**

**(Mind link conversations) or spiritual conversations will be italicizes. **

**notes will be divided off from the story.**

**I do not own Yugioh and the only character I own is Kris Horus O'Hera so that is it and enjoy the first chapter of Yugioh Eyes of Horus XD**

* * *

**Kris Horus POV**

I don't know how I got here or why I was here? My step parents said it was a bad accident... yet for all I can remember…I had always been in a wheelchair. They said my name was Kris O'Hera but in the back of my mind I sensed that this name wasn't me. At night I would have such vivid dreams, Dreams that seem real, but impossible. I was able to walk…No…I was stronger than just walking. I was able to fight. I fought with the fury of a lioness and the swiftness of a falcon. That is why I considered my nickname as Horus, the warrior god. I felt that he seemed to look after me but he is just an Egyptian god…just a legend… right? What ever the case may be, I was your typical person. Long thick black curly hair tied up in a puffy pony tail and bronze color skin. My eyes were not normal though, my right was a light silver color while my left was deep golden amber. The other non normal thing was that I was paralyzed from the hips down, hence why I am in a wheel chair. I was shunned by my parents (scratch that) Step parents. They sent me to a specialist in handicaps, all the way from Castleberry, Florida** (AN1)** to Domino City, Japan. My nana, Ruby, was with me to help me with the transition.

"My…look at this place, I hope the school is handicap friendly."

"Nana…I'm kind of scared."

"Scared of what?" I looked down at my legs, my useless weak limbs. "I don't want people to think that I am weird." Nana placed a hand on my shoulder. "Everything will be alright Kris... my little chickpea."

"Nana" I loved Nana and all but the pet name was super embarrassing. "Oh you know I don't call you by that other name…Hour was it?"

"It's Horus, and he was like me. Well we had the similar eyes." Nana just smiled. "I know dear. But you will make some friends. I know it." I just smiled. Nana was right I had to keep my head held high and give a confident smile.

As I rolled myself in and picked up my schedule, I noticed a young man with tri colored hair. It was the first time I had ever seen someone with that kind of hair and I have to say, he looked really cute with that hair style. Then I noticed his twin next to him. He seemed so serious and a bit…well almost mysterious. I couldn't help but wander who he was and why was everyone ignoring him. I felt oddly sad for him like he has been through immense pain and sorrow but hey what do I know. He then looked up and our eyes locked. "How…do you…" was all that he murmured. He seemed genuinely shocked that I noticed him, which wasn't the reaction I was hoping for, yet his eyes held such a fearsome glare. I shuddered. It was like he was looking into my heart…my very soul.

The bell rang, snapping me back into reality. I looked back up and he vanished. "Hu?"

I wheeled myself to my classroom and noticed that everyone had already taken a seat. The sensei looked up and smiled. "Before we begin our class, I would like to introduce you to our new exchange student. Kris O'Hera." I blushed as the sensei continued to basically tell my life story. "She is a handicap so please help her out." Then the sensei looked at me. "You can sit next to Mr. Motou." I looked around in confusion. "Uh…who?"

"Over here!" said a happy voice. I noticed the same boy with tri colored hair, waving his hand in the air. "Oh…" I didn't know I had the same class as him and standing right next to him was the twin. He didn't look too thrilled to see me. So I wheeled myself to the empty desk and looked away from the twin with deep crimson eyes. He seems so familiar…but…there is no way I have ever seen him. I'm new here in the country…he must have lived here his whole life here_._ Class went by and the bell rang. I felt a tap on the shoulder. "Hu?" the boy with tri colored hair smiled. "I wanted to say hi but it was during class and I didn't want to get you in trouble." He seemed sweet. What was his name again? Yugi? Yea that was it. "Hi…Yugi right?"

"Yea and your O'Hera-chan." I giggled. I had never heard my name with a chan at the end. "You could just call me Kris Hours…that was what my friends call me."

"Horus?" Yugi gave me a puzzled look. I cringed. "I have two eye colors like Horus so it was kind of an inside joke." Yugi smiled. "Horus, I like it. Do you like game?"

"I love game." I must have looked goofy because my outburst earned me a few odd glances. I frowned and looked down. "Sorry…"

"You shouldn't say sorry. You are really cool." I looked at Yugi and saw him smile. "You mean that?"

"Oh course. I think it's cool that you have two different eye colors and that they look like Horus's eyes." Yugi smile made me smile. "Thanks."

As the day went by, Yugi introduced me to his friends, Anzu, Honda, and Jonouchi. I was hesitant at first and would stay quite. But some how or another I spoke up and the first thing I asked was about the twin. "Yugi do you have a twin?" everyone looked at me odd. Yugi smiled. "No…I'm an only child." I started to blush "Oh…maybe…I just thought that you…I saw someone that looked similar to you and I…sorry." Jonouchi smirked and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't say sorry Kris. It was a good question." I sighed. "Can I ask one last question?"

"Sure."

"What is that pendant? The one you're wearing." Yugi looked at the upside down pyramid on the leather straps. "This is the millennium puzzle. It's from an Egyptian tomb." He beamed with pride as he caressed the pendant in is hands. I smiled. I love ancient Egypt as well; it is in my blood so to speak. I guess with a nickname like Horus, You tend to be closer to the people of the past, when Egypt was in her hay day. By the end of the day, I was happy and waved good bye to my new pals. I hoped to see the Yugi doppelganger but I was not so fortunate to see him. Maybe…just maybe, I could life a normal life, with my semi-normal friends. Little did I know that I was about to embark on the craziest, most life-threatening adventure of my life.

* * *

**Authors notes: Yes Castleberry, Florida is a real place! I use to live there and it is about an hour away from Orlando, Florida**.

**MG: That is the end of Chapter one and hopefully you enjoyed it...Please review and until the next chapter, See ya' XD**


	2. The other Yugi

**MG: Hi everyone XD I hope you all have enjoyed the week so far...I know I am. I'm just letting you all know that I am doing a poll right now on whether or not I should do a prequel to the Girl in the Sennen puzzle and Rise of the fallen Angel. Vote Yea or Ney on it and I will take that into consideration. Now on to the story!**

* * *

**Kris Horus POV**

Three weeks went by and everything was going normally. I would play games with Yugi, though he beats me every time. Jounuchi and Honda would help me with my locker, since having a top locker and being in a wheelchair was more difficult than it looked. Anzu helped out with my Japanese class. (I'm a little weak in speaking the language) She was really helpful. Any way we were headed back home, by we I mean Yugi and I. Yugi was talking on and on about something but my mind was off somewhere else, mainly about the doppelganger. For the past three weeks, I hadn't seen or even sensed him at all. Part of me was glade that I didn't see him because the look in his eyes was just too painful to look into, yet I was disappointed that I didn't see him. I wanted to talk to him and try to be his friend because he seemed to be very lonely. We reached my apartment and Yugi helped my open my door. "Thanks Yugi…" Yugi looked a little nervous. "Yugi?"

"Hu?"

"Something on your mind?" Yugi sighed. "I thought your mom or your dad would be here." I blushed. I never told the gang why I was here. I guess now is the best time. "No I live by myself here. My nana just lives down the hall but…" I looked away. Talking about my step parents was always a hard thing to talk about but I hate lying about something like this so I told Yugi the truth. "…but they kinda disowned me if you know what I mean…" Yugi gasped. "WHAT! THAT'S HORRIBLE!" I frowned. Maybe telling Yugi wasn't the best idea but he is a good friend. "Look Yuge…It's not that big of a deal…I still got nana and they still send money for my bills in the apartment. No biggy." Yugi gave a small frown. "I'm sorry that I asked about something that personal." I smiled. Yugi was such a sweet heart so I didn't mind that he asked. "Yugi…you're cool. I am not offended that you asked. Actually, I'm kinda glad that I got to talk about it." Yugi blushed. "I'll go now…see you later!" Yugi smiled as he walked away. I rolled myself into my apartment, took a shower, and got ready for bed.

**Yugi's POV**

I felt so rude for asking about Kris's parents, well step parents but still! I felt so bad for making her feel sad. I was just glad that she wasn't offended with my question. As I got off the elevator, I noticed some of the guys from Hirutani's gang. I knew that this wasn't their normal turf and that something bad was going to happen. As I lean up against a wall near a thick, bushy, potted plant, I listened to their conversation. "So Hirutani said to wait till he gets here at midnight?"

"Yea he said something about some woman in a wheelchair being an easy target."

"A woman in a wheelchair, why? She can't even walk around to earn us cash."

"Hirutani wants to get some tonight and an easy prey so he can enjoy himself." They laughed as if it was a joke. I gasped. "Kris is in danger!" I heard footsteps and there he was, Hirutani. He was the one who tried to force Jounuchi into his gang. I couldn't remember what exactly happened that day because I blacked out but Jounuchi thanked me for saving him that day. The sight of Hirutani made my blood boil. He was going to try to hurt Kris but…I …

**Kris Horus POV**

I slept peacefully in bed when I heard a loud bang on my door. "What on earth?" I couldn't get out of bed with out help from Nana and I knew that something was not right. Suddenly, these guys came charging in and smashing the place up. I didn't even get a chance to scream for help when this huge man pinned me down and covered my mouth with his hulking hands! He had a sick grin on his face and eyes like the devil himself. "We're going to have some fun girl and you can't do anything to stop me." I tried to claw at him but he didn't even flinch. I was so screwed! "LET HER GO HIRUTANI!" the man on top of me looked up and glared. "Oh so your this woman's friend hu…or are you just trying to be a wannabe hero?" I glanced over to the side and saw him. The doppelganger of Yugi, his crimson eyes seemed to glow with fury. I couldn't help but shiver in his presence. "Hirutani…how dare you try to take advantage of Kris because of her disability…You will pay dearly for it. You already know what I will say next…" Hirutani growled. "I AM NOT PLAYING A F*&KING GAME WITH YOU! YOU LITTLE PSYCHO!" The crimson eyed boy just smirked. "You can't escape it Hirutani…I'll hunt you down if necessary." Hirutani cringed in disgust and fear. "L…Look, let us go and I'll turn over a new leaf." the look alike Yugi just rolled his eyes. I knew there was something up those sleeves. Hirutani got off me and started to walk towards the other Yugi. "You think you could scare me with your psycho act kid?"

"I don't think I can…I know I can." Hirutani flinched at that comment. I noticed that Hirutani had something in his hand. All I saw was a glimmer of silver and I knew it was a knife. "YUGI THE KNIFE!" the other Yugi ducked the attack and punched Hirutani in the gut. "That won't work with me! Now for the shadow game." Shadow game? Yami picked up the knife. "You will need this." Hirutani looked at the other Yugi with confusion. Other Yugi just rolled his eyes in the, it's not that complicated you idiot, way. "This is like spin the bottle only you spin that knife. Who ever the knife lands on…well lets just say they will leave in a body bag." Was he for real! Why would he go to such drastic length just to save me!? I didn't want him to play such a dangerous game! "Okay…so if the knife lands on you…I could slit your throat?" the other Yugi smirked. "As you wish, but if it lands on you, you will suffer a penalty game." Hirutani smirked. "fine by me." They sat down and Yami took the first turn. It didn't land on anyone. Hirutani did the same and the same result happened. This went on for a few turns and Hirutani looked as if he was ready to flip the table. I didn't know that someone was behind me because I was so entranced by this shadow game. The thug grabbed me from behind, covers my mouth, and held a gun to my head! The other Yugi quickly turned around and his eyes grew large in fear for my safety. "KRIS!" Hirutani took his chance and grabbed the other Yugi, picking up the petit boy off the ground and tossed to his gang where they started to brutally beat him. I couldn't scream. I was helpless and with my useless legs…I was utterly useless. Hirutani smirked as he grabbed his knife and walked over to the beaten boy. The other Yugi looked up in disgust. He got up slowly. Hirutani grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back. "AHK!"

"Now you will die! You little piece of shit!"

"The Door of Darkness has open!" My eye grew large in fear as Hirutani started to go nuts! He was babbling on about how monsters where everywhere. The whole gang rushed out of the room. The guy that held me to gun point threw me to the ground and ran out in fear. Great now I have to pull myself into bed. The other Yugi moaned in pain. I heard him get up and limped over to where I was at. He knelt down in front of me. I thought he would have looked worst but he had a few scratches and bruises. His eyes softened a bit but I was so terrified about what had happened. "Are you okay?" he said. His voice was very shaky but clearly worried for me. "I…guess…I can't…get up…you know." He nodded. "I'm sorry for what happened. They won't bother you again I swear it." Suddenly I had a million questions rushing in at once. "What the hell did you do to him!? What is a shadow game!? Why did you even risk your life like that!? Who are you!?" the young man gave a warm smile. "Here let me help you in bed. I'll answer those questions in time but now is not it."

"Does Yugi even know about you?" he blushed madly. "Well…Ah…" I caught him. "Explain now…" He looked away in shame. "I…I don't know…I just know I'm…well…here." I frowned. Is this boy really okay? "Do you have your own name?" the boy shook his head. "Can we not continue this conversation? I promise I mean you no harm. Just let me help you into bed." He scooped me up in his arms and tucked me in bed. "But what about…"

"Don't worry, everything will be normal tomorrow, just get some sleep."

**Yami's POV**

I sat on the edge of the bed while Kris drifted off to sleep. I looked around and noticed that her room was full of Egyptology books and papers. Kris was really big on the subject wasn't she? Anyway I got off the bed and decided to clean up the place. I don't know why I did that but I though it would be better for her if she woke up to a clean apartment. As soon as I was done, I thought about the questions she asked. About whom I was. To tell you the truth…I didn't know who I am or if I am really am my own self. All I know was that I was awaken when Yugi solved the millennium puzzle and ever since then, I was taking over every time someone I knew was hurt or I was hurt. But this time…I don't know, just hearing Hirutani's plan made me so furious! I didn't want him to lay a figure on Kris and yet she was mad at me for risking my life. I never had anyone worry about me like that and the stuttering, I never stuttered like that in front of anyone I just saved. I guess it was the fact that she knew I wasn't Yugi, that I am his other side, but that didn't explain the reason why she was able to see me when I'm not possessing Yugi (I know that sounded bad but it's the truth). Kris was able to see me but the look she gave me was pure pity, like I was some lost kitten! I was a little tick about that but…oh sorry…let me get back on track. Anyway I finished up with cleaning and left a note on the coffee table, but I came to one problem…what would I sign it as? She knew I was not Yugi but she never really said a name for me…I'll sign it as…? Yami…that had a nice ring to it and it fits my so called personality. When I finished that up, I let myself out of the apartment and locked the door for her. Until next time, I will keep an eye on her.

* * *

**MG: Yea we meet Yami! well we saw him in the first chapter but you all now what I mean, I am basing this off the Manga version of Yugioh so if you haven't read the mangas I just have two words for you...READ THEM! They are really good and it really isn't all about Duel monsters and is more into the story. Hopefully I will finish chapter three and post it next week but if not...well let's hope I do post the next chapter up next week. Until then, See ya'! ;) **


	3. Dream or memory

**Kris Horus POV**

I don't know whether it was the stress of having my home broken into or the fact that the other Yugi seemed very flustered and a bit sadistic when it comes to games, but I had the strangest dream ever. I was in the ruins of a town. Everything was in chaos and in the distance I could hear screams and a war near by. I took my bow and arrows in my hand and ran towards the screams. As soon as I look up, I saw why there was such destruction. Above me was a giant monster with a (I won't even mention it because it is too disturbing but I will tell you it takes dragon size to a whole new level of wrong). Something told me that I had to get closer…that someone needed help. Someone very special to me, so I ran to help fight. I looked around and noticed that the guy who had the balls to fight this giant was Yugi! Well if Yugi was taller, tan, had more muscle, and crimson eyes. Then it hit me, this was the other Yugi in the man skirt thing facing off with the giant monster. I aim and fired the shot, but it swapped the arrow away. I was pissed now. I never miss a shot. So I took out my Khopesh sword and ran towards the beast yelling my battle cry… "YOU MADE ME MISS YOU DAMN ARROW SWATTER!" (Yea that wasn't my best battle cry.) But Other Yugi snapped at me. "KRIS! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! OR ELSE YOU WILL LOSE YO…..AHHHHK!" that was all he could say for he clutched his chest and collapsed. Then the monster roared in pain and disappeared. I couldn't help but feel as if I did something very wrong and it just cost Other Yugi his life. I fell to my knees crying. Why did I feel so shameful? Why was it that my heart wouldn't heal? I was a broken wreak and I went insane.

"AHHG!" I jumped up and looked around my room. It was orderly and clean, not the way it was from last night. "Did he clean up in here?" then I noticed the note on the night stand. It was from the other Yugi.

* * *

Kris,

I did a little clean up when you fell asleep and made sure everything is safe. I know there are a lot of questions in that pretty head of yours but…there are some questions that I can not answer. Promise me that you won't dig any deeper into my identity. It is a very…sensitive subject and I would appreciate it if you didn't ask about it, but I will tell you this, no Yugi doesn't know about me yet because our connection is still distant and I don't want you to tell him. I meant was said to you and that I will make sure you are not harmed but be warned, I won't let you witness any more shadow games…it is not a sight for your lovely eyes to bare. Anyway, until we meet again, farewell.

P.S. You can call me Yami, it's my nickname. ;)

* * *

I blushed as I read the note. He really did take the time to straiten the place out and writing the note, it just made me blush madly. Just then Nana came in. "Kris dear…how did you sleep?"

"Uh…fine…" no I was attacked last night and fell asleep while some strange guy who call's himself Yami cleaned up the apartment and wrote me a note. Nana helped me out of bed and into my school uniform. "Hey Nana, Have you ever seen a spirit?" Nana just gave me a cold look. "You shouldn't be talking about spirits Kris. It is bad luck to do so."

"But it is just a harmless question…Have you ever seen a spirit?"

"Only once honey, a very bad spirit."

"How bad is bad?" I was afraid of what Nana would say. "Well this spirit was able to kill…it didn't like people in it's territory and it would make sure that who ever was in that territory would get killed." I shivered. I hoped that Yami isn't like that but the look in his eyes and the warning in the note did send shivers down my back. "Are there any good spirit?"

"Not that I know of…oh yes there is one good spirit." My eyes lit up. "Who!?"

"The Holy spirit of course, other than her there are no such thing as a good spirits, most spirits are only after what they want. They care about no body else." I frowned. Of course she would go all preachy on me.

At school, I was wheeling myself into the classroom and I saw Yugi with Anzu, Honda, and Jounuchi. Yugi looked up and spotted me. "Kris!" I nearly jumped out of my wheelchair (and that takes a lot of effort in itself.). "Are you okay? I over heard…"

"Yugi I'm fine…No need to get fired up…" Yugi frowned. Did he know that I was attacked or does he not remember what happened? " Look Yugi, when you left I fell asleep then woke up this morning fit as a fiddle." I smirked as I flexed one of my arms in a joking manor. Yugi smiled. "Okay…as long as you are okay." I noticed Yami's spirit next to him, his eyes glared at me in an unfriendly way. _"Good you didn't tell him about last night." _ I heard an echo in my head. _"Uhh…Yami how the hell are you in my mind?" _

_ "You are a median aren't you? You can see spirits and talk to them right?" _

_ "Yea I guess you're the first one I've spoken to so…wait a second GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" _

_ "I can't help it! You can see me and hear me so you're the only one I can talk to at the moment!" _

_ "This is an invasion of privacy damn it!" _Yami smirked and rolled his crimson eyes. _"An invasion of privacy…you really are a weird one." _

_ "I'm not the one sharing a body with another guy!" _

_ "Touché." _I couldn't help but to smirk. Yami was a very weird spirit himself. Yet he was very flirtatious as well, whether he meant to or not I didn't know. Then Yugi caught my attention and Yami disappeared. "Kris, do you want to go to the museum with us tomorrow to see the Egyptian exhibit?"

"That sounds like fun." I smiled as class started. _"The museum…Egyptian exhibit…hmm." _I could hear Yami contemplating. He seemed distant now.

**Yami's POV**

I overheard Yugi and the gang talking about going to a museum. Kris would definitely enjoy that. Ha listen to me; I shouldn't get so worked up like that. Any way something tells me that something bad was going to happen or something really important. It always does when I'm around. I don't know whether Kris could tell or not but I wasn't too happy about the thought of her going to the museum. I'm not saying that in an unfriendly way, it's just I have dragged her into my crazy life and honestly, I wish I hadn't dragged her in. Yugi's life is already screwy with me because I caused his memory lost when I take over and it affects his friends. I love Yugi and all but…I just feel like a complete jerk to just take over without permission and I have tried so hard to talk to him as a spirit. There have been nights where I screamed at the top of my lungs trying to get him to notice that I am there with him, looking after him. Any way, they were planning to go to the museum and I had to wait until we get there to keep an eye out for anything that could go wrong.

The next day, we went to the museum. Everyone, except for Yugi, wore street clothing. (I know Yugi doesn't have a normal sense of fashion but hey, it is a statement.) I noticed what Kris was wearing and I have to admit, she did look kind of cute. She had a librarian look with the turtle neck dress and her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Yet her eyes were very…what is the word…attractive. The way her eyes seem to glow…it so ghostly yet in a good way not in that creepy way like my eyes tend to do. I wanted to talk to her for a little but that was when this professor guy and this fat man came up to the group. (Oh I forgot to mention that Grandpa was there with us as well.) "Oh this is professor Yoshimori, he was the one who found the pharaohs tomb." I rolled my eyes. Yea…that is definitely a huge deal because I just can't live without seeing some pharaoh's old junk_. _Then the fat man leaned over and whispered something in Professor Yoshimori's ear. "Ah yes…Mr. Kanekura just brought it up to my attention. You said that your grandson solved the Millennium puzzle."

"Oh yes he has. Yugi." I gave Mr. Kanekura a dirty look. I knew he was plotting something in his head, just the way he looked at the puzzle made my blood boil, that greedy bastard. "Oh Mr. Motou…you have to let me display this amazing piece of Egyptian history in the museum." I notice that Yugi didn't look too pleased with the thought. "Well…I…" then he took off the puzzle, which made me panic. Was he seriously going to give up the puzzle that easily!? "Only for the day."

"One day is all… that is a deal." I just growled, I just know that this guy was no good. Well he took the puzzle and since I was connected to the puzzle some how I had to follow it. He took it to his office where another guy was waiting, his eyes grew large. "Is that really the Millennium Puzzle? In it's complete form as well!?"

"Yes it is, the price this will fetch me will be a fortune." I was ticked now. He was a black market sales man! And he was going to sell the puzzle without Yugi's knowledge of what is going on! Normally I would switch with Yugi and shadow game his ass in a heart beat but I couldn't. The puzzle is a conduit between Yugi and me so I can't change places with him. I was in deep trouble.

**Kris Horus**

As we looked around at all the amazing artifacts in the museum, I couldn't help but notice this one drawing of the god hours and a priestess. She seemed very sad and at the same time insane. I looked closely and read the hieroglyphs. "To my king, Forgive me of my horrible act of treachery for my….." it was cut off there. "You understand Hieroglyphs?" Professor Yoshimori walked up behind me. "Yea I learn from my books. But I have never seen such a sad image." I looked back at the picture of the girl. Her face was defaced so it was hard to tell whether she was pretty or not but just the look of pure pain was pitiful to me. "I have studied this image many times before displaying it and I am as mystified by it as you are." I smiled. I unconsciously placed my hand over my heart locket. (I always wear it and it has a sweet sad melody that plays from it.) I don't remember where I got it but I knew it was from someone dear to me. I looked up and saw an Egyptian man walking from where Yugi was. Yugi must have talked to the man because he was saying something about being in high school. Any way I looked over to a display case and saw the puzzle and Yami hovering near it. The look on his face was pure anger. I could sense that he was pissed off about something, but at the same time it was like he was scared about something, which doesn't fit him at all. I rolled up to him and decided to talk to him. _"Enjoying yourself here?" _

_ "Hu?" _Yami looked at me and just glared. _"Oh so your mocking me now? That is just peachy!" _

_ "What the hell?! Why are you so angry all of the sudden?" _

_ "You don't need to know! I am perfectly fine! Thank you very much!" _

_ "Okay…so you're kind of attached to the Millennium puzzle hu?"_

_ "What makes you think that?" _

_ "You're not close to Yugi." _

_ "oh…"_ Yami looked down again in frustration. I went into a little day dream right then, I noticed how his eyes looked when he was frustrated and with his head tilted, well he looked cute. With a little pout on his lips and the way his nose scrunched up slightly was just well adorable.

We took a picture next to the puzzle and went outside of the museum. Yugi and I decided to wait until the museum closed to pick up the puzzle. I had just one question in my mind. Why was Yami connected to the puzzle? Was he just some other personality that the puzzle unlocked in Yugi or is it something else? He didn't looked like anyone who would be attached to ancient relics but when he glared at me when I asked about being attached to the puzzle. You know when you ask one of those questions that you wish you didn't ask in the first place? Well I was about to eat my question real soon.

* * *

**MG: Sup' everyone...sorry it took so long to update this chapter XP. Anyway I'm trying to come up with a clever way to have Kris tie into the story so it is still in the process stage. I don't remember whether I stated this earlier or not but this is based on the manga form of season 0 not the anime mainly because Yami was more of a psychopath in the manga version than in the anime. anyhow I will try to update as much as possible so see ya' later. ;D (also I will be typing my commentaries at the end of the chapters for now on unless you guys say otherwise) **


	4. Shadi the tomb guardian

**Yami POV**

Well I was back in the museum fuming over the fact that I was royally screwed if I can't get Yugi to take the puzzle back. That fat bastard was going to sell the puzzle and I will never be able to talk to anyone ever again! Yea you could say that I was scared but I hate to say that, so we'll stick to saying that I was really pissed off. It was then, when Mr. Kanekura waltzed in (literally, he was dancing around like a stupid baboon) and open the display case. I was so pissed that the puzzle had a little glow emanating from it's core. Mr. Kanekura didn't notice of course and headed towards his office while smooching the puzzle like it was his prize pure breed poodle (and trust me I would have kick the ever loving crap out of him for the offensive display).

Once in his office, he started working on some paper work. I thought since I couldn't really physically kick his ass that I would just screw with his paper work. I knocked his work off the table numerous times just for giggles (Yes I enjoy making that greedy bastard pick up his papers ;D ). There was a knock on the door and Mr. Kanekura smirked. Well my time was up and I was never going to interact with another soul for all eternity. Or so I thought…this guy with a turban and a scale walked in. He looked stern and I admit, I flinched at the sight of him. Just the look of his eyes told me that I should stay quite and stay out of his way. "W…who are you?!" Mr. Kanekura asked, clearly panicked. "My bloodline has guarded over the tombs for over three thousand years. I am a servant of Anubis."

"Wait a minute…you're with the Egyptian government aren't you!? I swear I am not selling anything on the black market." I just laughed in a sarcastic tone, the bastard just told this man that he was by jumping to conclusions. The other man set a scale done on the table then took a feather off his turban and placed it on the scale. I looked on intently now; this item seemed to attract my attention. There was also a ankh shaped key too but again I was preoccupied with the thing that was getting ready to happen. Mr. Kanekura frowned at the sight of the scales. "What is that for?"

"You have heard about the judgment of the dead right?"

"Of course I have. Why?"

"Because I will be testing you."

**Kris Horus POV**

There was just silence in the museum when Yugi and I walked in. We split up to look for the puzzle; Yugi went to the display case while I headed back towards the office. As I rolled myself towards the office, I noticed the man with the turban. I don't know how I knew his name but his name slipped passed my lips. "Shadi?" The man gave me a surprised look. "How is that you know my name…young foreigner?"

"I…I don't know. It's like an old memory or something like that. Have we met before?"

"No…" the look in Shadi's eyes told me otherwise. "You are looking for something aren't you?"

"Yea it's for a friend of mine…you see we're looking for the…." That was when I blacked out.

**Shadi's POV**

This youth remembered my name somehow…my poor girl. I thought her memory was wiped clean in the accident but there are some things that are still in her mind. I decided to look into her soul to see what it is that she still remembers. What I saw was nearly impossible. Her soul room was broken in two halves. One half was light and friendly, there was a violin and a microphone which told me that she loved to play and sing music. There were books and symbols of ancient society; she is a well educated girl. Her fears were easy to see, she fears the dark during storms and a recent fear as well. There was an image of a person shadow with the wedjut eye glowing on the forehead. Apparently she knows someone with a darker half, but that fear is accompanied by a different feeling. A feeling of longing? Is it the same feeling a person would get when they see someone for the first time in a long time?

Then I looked at the other half of the room, it was chaotic and looked like the ruins of an old temple. In the corner was a heart medallion that played a sad melody. On the walls painted a story of tragedy. Her heart was broken in a way I can only describe as painful. She has lost a very close friend, perhaps a lover even. The girl on the wall was fearless at first, the as the story progressed, she slipped slowly into insanity as her lover was killed in a spell. She had blamed herself for this tragedy, calling herself a traitorous murderer. This half of her soul was in turmoil, lost in the darkness of her pain. How sad. She reminded me of my past…tragic and painful. Yet her wounds never fully healed. This half of her soul contained her real memories but they are trapped in her deep sub consciousness, so they would never come to her as memories but as dreams or rants of insanity.

I left her room, the melody in my head. She looked up at me with a confused look. "Shadi? Are you okay?" I noticed the medallion around her neck. "Where did you get that?"

"I always wore this medallion. It plays a sad tune but the blue stones and silver reminds me of a lullaby I heard when I was younger."

"What is this lullaby?" She frowned. "I don't remember the words, I just know it is a story of tragedy." I smiled. "Your friend is looking for something you said right?"

"Yes, he is over by the display case." Then the girl smirked. "If I can find the lyrics to that lullaby I will let you know 'kay." I was surprised that this girl would be so happy, her heart is strong and pure, yet that is a masquerade for the pain and heart ache her soul has endured.

Now I have to find the young man in the museum, what is it that he seeks? That was when I spotted him. I walked up to him and he smiled. "Oh hi, uh…have you seen a medallion shaped like an upside down pyramid? You see I let the curator borrow it for the exhibition." This surprised me. This boy was speaking about the millennium puzzle. I took my millennium key and looked into his soul room…or I should say soul rooms. There were two doors; one was full of innocent intentions, surely not a dark thought in this boy, but the other door, it slowly opened and inside was a young man with a dark smirk upon his lips. His crimson eyes were piercing. He was definitely a dark entity. "Come in if you dare, show some courage." He mocked. I walked in and looked around in the darkness. It felt dank and cold, like a pharaoh's tomb. The young man glared. "I don't know who you are or your business here so you better explain yourself."

"I guess in your perspective, I am an intruder so I will comply, I am here in search of the true power of the millennium puzzle." The youth rolled his eyes. "So you know about the millennium puzzle…and I see you have your own items in your possession." I smirked. "Of course my clan has watched over the millennium items for over three thousand years." The youth rolled his eyes again. Then an insane look flickered in them. "You know the routine, to get what you are after, we'll play a game. If you can find my true room then you can search it to your hearts content."

"Then I will use my Millennium Key to hunt down your true room."

"Ha…you make it sound like it will be easy." With the snap of his fingers the lights came on and I looked around in awe. This was a labyrinth. "Now I will meet you in my true room, be careful and find me if you can." He disappeared. I walked over to one of the many doors and open it, it was a trap and a giant stone dropped down. I was lucky that I didn't step in. this was going to take a while.

After searching for what seemed like hours, my key glowed when I walked near another door. Could this be it? I open the door and saw the youth in the room. He smirked. "Yo." I walked in, am I really in his true soul room? Suddenly the floor collapsed under my weight and I fell. I grabbed the ledge and looked below me, there was just darkness. The young man walked up to me and insanity glowed in his crimson eyes. "Should I push you in? Ha ha ha ha." Then the insanity in his eyes faded into a gentle look, he knelt down and reached his hand down towards me. "My hand is not a trick…" I reached up and he pulled me up and out of the hole. I was shocked by this last act of mercy. Then the seriousness flooded his eyes. "I suggest you leave now…I hate people who stick their noses in other peoples business."

"It seems that I have lost." The youth sighed. "No this is just the beginning."

I was back in the museum. The young man was worried for me. "Are you okay sir?" I looked up and sighed. "I believe I have something of your's." I handed the Millennium puzzle to the boy. He smiled. "Oh thank you so much." I shook my head. "No thank you…I have a feeling that you are destined to make great changes in the future. But I am in debt to your other self." The boy gave a confused look. "Wha? Other me? Hahaha that is impossible." This boy hasn't met his darker half yet, but I have a feeling that in time he will meet the darker him and that they both are destined to fulfill the prophecy. In time I will know.

* * *

**MG: Phew...finished chapter 4 XP I had to add a lot to this chapter...I wanted more storyline for Shadi since he is still a mystery to this day. Kris's soul room is all sorts of screwed up and Yami actually can show mercy...I have to much fun writing his point of view of the story in Mr. Kanekura's office just because I could imagine him throwing a fit. Until next chapter. See ya'! XD **


	5. Kris gone insane

**Yugi's POV**

What did that Shadi guy mean? We'll meet again and that he has some other business to take care of? Uhg…I'm getting dizzy just to think about it. Suddenly my Grandpa rushed in. "YUGI IT'S TERRIBLE! YOU HAVE TO SEE THE NEWS!" Grandpa dragged me out of my room and turned on the television. What was on shocked me. Mr. Kanekura was found dead this morning in his office, apparently from a heart attack, but headlines say it was the curse of the pharaohs. I sighed, a curse, that was supposes to be the same for my puzzle. Maybe that was why I kept blacking out. Anyway grandpa and I decided to go and visit professor Yoshimori.

**Kris's POV**

I was eating breakfast; my television was set on the news. That was when I saw that Mr. Kanekura had died. I did feel bad but he did seem very crooked to me. Then the phone rang and I answered. It was Yugi. "Kris! Have you seen the new?!"

"Yea I have Yugi…I just can't believe it."

"We're going to visit Professor Yoshimori later to cheer him up. Do you want to come?"

"Of course, that was his friend that died. I bet we could cheer him up." I was happy to help professor Yoshimore, he is a good man. After that phone call I decided to take a quick nap. That was when I had another vivid dream, but this time I was just a specter. In this humble ancient house, a girl around the age of twelve was angry about something. I couldn't see her face well but she had long black curls like me. Her mother would have made Nefertiti jealous because she was beautiful. Golden eyes with jet black hair. Then the girl's father came in. I nearly screamed. It was Shadi, he seemed mad as well. The girl shouted, "FATHER I DON'T WANT TO BE MARRIED OFF TO JAQEL! I WANT TO HELP YOU IN PHARAOH ANKNAMKANON'S ARMY!"

"KISIMRA YOU ARE A GIRL! YOU CAN NOT FIGHT IN THE ARMY! THE SIGHT OF A BATTLE DOES NOT SUIT WELL FOR GENTLE EYES!" So apparently women weren't allowed in the military and Shadi is just trying to talk some sense into his daughter Kisimra, but the young girl stormed out leaving Shadi and his wife with a look of worry. Then the dream shifted to nightfall, I saw Kisimra walking back home, something made her panic then. She ran faster down the trail and then stopped abruptly. The house looked like it was ransacked. She ran in. "MOTHER! FATHER!" then she screamed in horror. I did as well upon seeing both Shadi and Kisimra's mother brutally slained. Blood pooled under their bodies. Kisimra fell to her knees and cried out of miserable pain. After what felt like hours, Kisimra got up and walked over to a wooden chest and took out linen wrappings and a blue kilt. She took off her linen dress and changed into the kilt and tied it with a red sash, Kisimra then bound her breasts tight to make it look like she was a boy. Then she tied her hair back and wore a headdress to cover her hair. "Mother…Father…I will avenge you." She took a sword, a bow, and a quiver full of arrows and left her home.

I woke up and notice that is was time to leave so I got into my wheel chair and hurried off towards Yugi's house.

I met up with Yugi and his grandpa. Jonouchi and Anzu came as well. Once at the collage where Professor Yoshimori works, we headed upstairs. Jonouchi was freaking out over the fact that it was really dark in the halls but we walked into Yoshimori's office. Professor Yoshimori turned around, his eyes were blank and his expression was very odd. "H….H…Hello…come….come in." I didn't like the way he was talking, this wasn't the same Professor Yoshimori that I talked to yesterday. Everyone else didn't notice. Then Yami appeared and frowned. "_The professor isn't himself…not at all." _

_ "I'm glad I wasn't the only one to notice." _

_ "I wasn't saying it for your convenience Kris. It was a mental note."_

_ "Well then keep your mental notes to yourself will ya'! I can hear your thoughts a mile away."_

_ "Again with the yelling! Why do I even talk to you?" _

_ "Because I am the only one who can Yami…" _

_ "hmph…" _I knew Yami was in his pissed off mood but why was he pissed off I will never know. Anyway Yoshimori was acting really weird. He got up and walked over to us. "I…I have…been waiting…for…Yugi!" He suddenly grabbed Jonouchi by the throat and started to choke him. "JONOUCHI!" Everyone tried to get him off of Jonouchi. "I will try to force the other Yugi out." Said a familiar voice. Yugi and I knew at once. Shadi was behind this. Anzu grabbed a globe and hit Yoshimori in the face. A few of his teeth fell out. Jonouchi hunched over gasping. "Jonouchi are you okay?"

"Y…yea…" that was when Professor Yoshimori tried to attack us again. He knocked out Grandpa. Jonouchi decided to be a decoy and ran out of the office with Yoshimori close behind him. Shadi appeared behind Anzu and Anzu looked emotionless. _"ANZU!" _Yami shouted from within the puzzle. That was when Shadi grabbed me from behind and yanked me out of my wheel chair. That sent pain down my legs, "AHHHG!" Shadi glared at Yugi and I could see Yami just fuming with rage. "Yugi let your anger boil…because I will hurt both of these girls. At my command, the will die." That was enough to make Yami take over. "SHADI! LET THEM GO!" Shadi smirked. "Good you have come, now our game will continue here. Luckily, I have everything I need to set up the game. Meet me on the roof when the clock strikes eight." With that Shadi dragged my up to the roof. "S…Shadi…please don't do this!"

"This is my duty young lady. I need to make sure I understand the powers of the Millennium puzzle."

"But you are going to kill people just to get what you want?"

"And do you think that the other Yugi is peaceful? He has a very dark heart. He has killed before; I was able to tell that in his soul." I was scared. "You're scared of him are you not?"

"Yes…but not for that reason." I must have been blushing because Shadi eyes narrowed. "You have developed feelings for the other Yugi haven't you? That was the fear you hid in your soul."

"W…What?"

"You don't fear him, you fear for him, for his well being." I could help it. But I started to tear up. "Shadi…please don't hurt Yami or Anzu…Anzu has nothing to do with this mess."

"You rather put yourself in danger? You should be careful of what you ask for." Shadi then whispered in my ear. "I release your other side." I felt trapped, I was conscious but I couldn't move my arms or my legs. (Not that I ever was able to move my legs ha ha ha.) But then Shadi set up his game and placed me on a wooden board that was over the edge. Anzu was on the same board as me so we both were in danger. I wanted to scream but tears were rolling down my face and I was laughing, LAUGHING! In between my insane laughing I was talking about complete nonsense. "HAHAHAHAHAHA KING HAWK WILL DESTROY YOU! AS LONG A LADY HAWK LIVES! KING HAWK WILL DEFEAT YOU DARK ANGEL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Yami's POV**

How dare Shadi hurts Kris, Professor Yoshimori, and Anzu like that! Poor Kris…without her wheel chair she is completely useless and with Shadi…AHG I can't even think of it now! I went up to the roof and I nearly screamed in complete horror when I saw both Anzu and Kris on a plank. Anzu was mute and Kris was yelling about complete nonsense. "KRIS! ANZU!" I ran toward the fence and stared helplessly. Shadi was there. "I will explain the rules shortly Other Yugi."

"LET THEM GO SHADI, KRIS AND ANZU HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH US!"

"Your fear is showing…You fear the unknown powers of the millennium puzzle."

"What!?" just then one of the statues on the fence shattered on it's own. Shadi glared. "Other Yugi…when your heart feels fear, those statues will answer your fear by shattering and if all of them shatter…you will lose both your friend and your heart's love!"

* * *

**MG: Sup' everyone I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter;D This was actually one of my favorites so far to write, mainly because of Shadi. I know in the manga Shadi's role is very mysterious and he doesn't really have a back story so I wrote more of a back story for him. I saw him as very loyal person to Yami's dad like Dark magician is to Yami so why not have that kind of connection, it also would explain why Shadi's soul protects Yami in season 5. You also got to see the begining of the who Kris is and what she will become. Until the next chapter... See ya' ;D**


	6. Yami's challenge of the Heart

**Kris's POV**

As I lied on that shaky piece of wood, all I could worry about was Yami's safety. I didn't want Shadi to hurt him with a shadow game. (I assumed that he could do that because he had millennium items) I also was afraid of what Yami could do. He made a man go insane for Christ sakes and I didn't want to see Shadi go insane as well, especially after that dream I had. I notice Yami's reaction when he saw Anzu and me on this shaky plank. It was a look I have never seen in his eyes, pure terror. I didn't think Yami would even worry like that for us, but again I just assume that it was because Anzu was in danger…I doubt he really worries about me that much, just enough to stop a crazy man from raping me. I wanted to yell at them to stop but all that came out of my mouth was gibberish. Yami help me please!

**Yami's POV**

Of course Shadi would challenge me to a shadow game but…he wants to test my heart. Fine Shadi…two can play at this game. "Shadi what are the rules?"

"We will try to make the other's ushebti break. If all of yours breaks, both girls will fall to their death but if you can break mine, then the millennium key will slid down to the girl I made into a doll and change her back to normal."

"What about Kris? Will the key give her sanity back?"

"No you have to prove to me that you have a pure heart, only you can break her insane rants. If not she will remain like that for the rest of her days." Now he pissed me off. You don't f**k with Kris's head and expect me to know how to fix it! I knew Kris had a bad memory lost like me but I had a feeling that her rants were more than just rants. I turned my head towards where Anzu and Kris were. "Kris! Am I King Hawk?" Kris gave me a confused look then started to shake her head. "KING HAWK!? HA HA HA KING HAWK WILL WIN! KING HAWK WILL DEFEAT DARK ANGEL IN A DUEL OF THE HEART! LADY HAWK WILL SING OF KING HAWK'S VICTORY! HA HA HA!

'OH KING HAWK, THE GODS GUIDE YOU…'

'FOR YOUR WINGS ARE AS STRONG AS STONE…'

'YOUR HEART SO TRUE YET DARK AND SHY…'

'BUT BRAVE IN ONE'S OWN MINE…'

Yep, she definitely lost it. I assumed that she was talking about me and that Shadi was dark angel, then that made lady hawk her but the rhythm was familiar. The lyrics were wrong of course but I knew that song from somewhere. Anyway, I had bigger things to worry about, like Shadi. Shadi initiated the first challenge. The ground shook and a hand shot out of the ground and grabbed my ankle. It was mummified! "AHG! WHAT THE?"

"You must answer this riddle other Yugi! What creeps on the ground and clings to a pillar?" I was way too busy trying to keep the mummies off of me but I can't let my fear show as well. Insane Kris seem to thought this was amusing for her song because I heard her sing out,

'THE DEAD WISH TO TAKE KING HAWK'S LIFE…'

'AND REVEAL HIS GREATEST FEAR TONIGHT…'

'WILL KING HAWK GIVE IN TO HIS FRIGHT…'

'AND LOSE IN THIS CRUEL FIGHT?'

That was just very unhelpful. I had to think. Wait I think I got it! "Shadi….I got the answer…it is…my shadow!" the illusion disappeared and Shadi gave a sigh. "That is correct but that first challenge was a test. Now let part two begin!" the ground shook again. At first I thought mummies but that was when I looked down and saw a pair of glowing red eyes starting at me. I nearly pissed my self, I took a few steps back when two claws grabbed my arms and right behind me was a monstrous beast, Ammit the devourer. In front of me were nine stone tablets. "This game is like concentration Other Yugi. But you can not flip any of the tablets! I will give you only one clue, those tablets are like a mirror. If you can not solve the puzzle within five minutes then Ammit will have you for it's next meal!" shit, shit, SHIT! I was terrified out of my wits. There was a slight cracking sound from one of my ushebti's and it would have broken apart too if it wasn't for insane Kris song.

'AMMIT THE BEAST HAS TRAPPED KING HAWK…'

'BUT MUCH TOO DUMB TO TASTE HIS BLOOD…'

'KING HAWK WILL WIN AND SAVE HIS FRIENDS…'

'STAY CALM HE WILL SUCCEED…'

She was right, if I were to get past this challenge, I have to keep a steady head and concentrate. Before time was up, I figured out about the mirror clue and how it reflects Ammit's face. She had a pair of eyes, nostrils, ears, and claws, but she only had one "MOUTH!" Ammit disappeared and I was able to move my arms. Shadi looked slightly irritated now. "You have a final challenge and this challenge will be the toughest one of all."

"Bring it on Shadi!" Shadi glared at me. "Let see if you can handle this." The ground shook under my feet. There I was, on an island of tile and around me was a cavern. In front of me was Jonouchi. "J…Jonouchi! What are you doing here?!" he said nothing, but he took my puzzle and smirked. "Ha…only a girl would treasure this shit." Both Yugi and I gasped and not one but two of the ushebti's broke. The board Anzu and Kris were on shook violently. That was Shadi's plan; to scare not only me but my other half's heart as well. That isn't going to work twice. "You will use the Millennium puzzle as a die; you go two steps in the direction. The first to fall off the island loses." I didn't want to play such a dangerous game with Jonouchi, one was that I couldn't tell whether this was really Jonouchi under some trance or if this was all an illusion. He rolled and I walked two steps forward. When it was my turn, I passed. I know that sound insane, why would I risk my life just to make sure Jonouchi was safe? Well illusion or not, he was my close friend and he was the one that saved me from a watery tomb. (I'll tell you that story another time but for now I'll just let you guys ponder on that.) So Jonouchi rolled again and that placed me on the very edge. I saw the darkness below my feet. I looked over to Kris on that plank, she looked terrified, I knew exactly what she was thinking, she didn't want me to hurt myself or Jonouchi but at the same time…she was scared of something else. I think it was all the rants she said, she was scared of herself. "I pass Shadi." Shadi looked confused. "Are you admitting your defeat?"

"No…" I smirked. "I believe in Jonouchi…there is no such thing as a past or present friend. I trust in him to not send me over the edge and if he does then I am willing to go out with a bang." Shadi frowned. "Then you have lost, you couldn't have been the one the puzzle chosen. Jonouchi sent the other Yugi to his death!" but instead of rolling the puzzle, he just faded away. (An illusion, figured as such.) Shadi looked shocked. His ushebti started to crack, I looked over to Anzu and Kris, they were going to be safe, then I heard a ripping sound. The rope was starting to break from the weight! "SHIT!" I ran over there and notice someone under the board. Jonouchi! "Nyeh….I got you two!" that was when Shadi's ushebti broke and the Millennium Key slid down the rope right down to Anzu's hand. She blinked and looked down. "AHHHK!" I climbed up and over the fence and called out to Anzu. "ANZU! STAY CALM AND WALK OVER TO HERE!"

"O….okay… but what about Kris? She can't walk?"

"I will get her, but I want to get the weight off the plank first!"

"Okay." Anzu got to the fence safely. "Okay, Kris…Kris?" She looked up and shook in fear. "King Hawk?..." She was still under insanity. "Kris, you have to pull yourself to me. Come on I'll help you."

"King Hawk…Lady Hawk can't….her wings are clipped in fear! She can't move."

"Yes you can! I'll come to you okay…I'll help you, you just have to trust me." Kris shook her head in fear. I started to inch onto the plank. Jonouchi started to panic. "YIKES ZOMBIE PROFESSOR IS COMEING UP! YUGI HURRY!"

"On it! Kris come on we are running out of time!" the board started to tip over; I nearly fell over the ledge. "AHG!" Kris on the other hand grabbed onto the rope and was dangling over the edge. "AHHHH!" She was shaking violently and the rope looked like it would snap any second. I got onto my knees and reach down to her. "KRIS! I GOT YOU JUST REACH YOUR HAND UP TO ME!" Kris nodded. She reached up, the rope jerked violently and she pulled her hand back. "I CAN'T! I CAN'T! I'M TOO SCARED!" I decided to try to climb down another level to help her. "Jonouchi! Help me down."

"Are you nuts! You'll…"

"NOW!"

"Okay." Jonouchi got me down and I reached out and grabbed Kris's wrist. The rope broke and nearly took both Kris and myself down with it. Jonouchi grabbed my jacket and pulled me back which helped me pull up Kris. As soon as we were on the ledge, I just held Kris tightly in my arms. She was terrified. "You're safe now…shhh you're safe now."

"Jonouchi the millennium key will help the professor." Jonouchi grabbed the Key and used in on the Professor. Professor Yoshimori blinked a couple times and looked around. "Uh? What happened?"

We got back on the roof and I set Kris down gently and sat down with her still in my arms. She was passed out. Shadi sighed. "Shadi…You put her mind in this state…now reverse it."

"Other Yugi…that is your job now, her insanity isn't from me but from her broken heart."

"What do you mean broken heart?"

"Like you…her memories are locked away, this insane half remembers but in a desperate attempted to heal her heart ach, she went insane, turning her memories into a jumbled mess in her head." I didn't even know that she was heart broken. "Uh…" Kris snuggled closer into my chest. I couldn't help but to blush. (Yea I do have a heart…I just don't show it often and I just like to keep to myself) Shadi gave a small smile. "It seemed to have worn off now. I have been defeated. You are the rightful owner of the millennium puzzle." Of course, Yugi solved the puzzle. Shadi walked up closer and sighed. "You will take care of her…please protect her other Yugi, She is tough but…I fear for her too."

"I promise Shadi…She is in good hands." Shadi nodded. "Until fate decide otherwise, farewell."

"farewell."

**Shadi's POV**

I wasn't shocked to learn that the Other Yugi didn't know the power of the millennium puzzle. I was just glade that he was the one chosen. As I walked away, I caught the Millennium Key and pondered on my past. My young daughter Kisimra has grown up to be a fine young woman. I just wish she would remember, but when the time is right…she will remember and she will finally be able to ease her mind.

**Kris's POV**

When I woke up, I noticed that I was on the ground in Yugi's arms. "Kris are you feeling okay? You passed out."

"Uhh…Yea I feel better now."

"Great! We'll go out for some hamburgers." Yugi was his cheerful self. I looked around and noticed that everyone seemed better. Yami's ghostly form appeared and gave me a death glare. _"You could try to stay out of danger more often. It will help you live a longer life you know."_ Of course he is as cheerful as ever, but I had a little weapon on my side. _"Yami if I remember correctly, you were terrified at the sight of Anzu and me on that wooden plank"_

_ "WHAT?! NO I WAS NOT!"_

_ "Don't deny it Mr. I just act like an asshole to keep myself from having friends. You were panicked about our safety. Your eyes betrayed you on that." _

_ "Hmph! Maybe I should have let you fall, that way I wouldn't have to hear your constant talk about my having feeling. I am nothing but a spirit with dark powers, heartless and merciless." _

_ "Oh yes and that same heartless and merciless spirit saved me from falling off the building Why?" _Yami blushed a deep crimson. _"Well…I…Uh…fine okay I save you because you're the only person I talk to at the moment and if it wasn't for you…." _

_ "Yes?" _

_ "If it wasn't for you…I would go completely insane from being so lonely and that I have a horrible case of social awkwardness so there you go! You can laugh your at my sake now it you like." _He gave one of his adorable pouts. _"Yami, I won't laugh at you. It's very human to feel awkward, I am very awkward myself, wheelchair and different eye colors you know." _Then Yami gave a smile, not a smirk or a sarcastic smile but a genuine smile and from that day I knew that I had nothing to fear from Yami.

* * *

**MG: Sorry for the long wait, my internet was down so I couldn't get on soon. Any way I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and review ;)**


	7. Digital pets and Bullies for me

**Kris's POV**

Yep it was a few weeks later and Yugi got me this new digital pet game. I thought it was really sweet so of course I started to take care of it like it was my own child. I named her Mo hitori no Boku. ( yea I no it is a long name but I've notice Yugi saying something close to that and it kind of stuck with me.) While I was taking care of Mo Hitori no Boku, I was writing down some lyrics to that lullaby I carried around my neck. (My medallion) I sang the first verse to the tone.

'Love is sweet and is lovely…

Cutting like a knife in me…

Please come back to sooth my pain…

But all I love is gone…'

Yea it was a depressing lullaby but I will figure out that song. In the meantime, I will practice the song I was going to sing for the upcoming talent show. I went to school humming the song in my head. I saw Yugi, "YUGI! WAIT UP!" Yugi turned around and grinned. "Hey Kris! How is your morning?"

"Not bad, just practicing for the talent show tonight. I have a song that I wanted to sing."

"Oh cool! If it's alright with you…can you sing a part?"

"Uh…sure, have you ever heard of the song _The beginning_ by One Ok Rock?"

"I think so…"

"Okay…I'll sing the first few lines." I took a deep long breath and started to sing.

_'Just give me a reason to keep my heart beating_

_ Don't worry its safe right here in my arms_

_ As the world falls apart around us_

_ All we can do is hold on…hold on…_

_ Take my hand…and bring me back yeah'_

That was when my digital pet beeped on me. "Oh crud…I'll sing the rest of the song later Yugi, but yea that is how the song goes." Yugi looked happy. "You will definitely win with that voice. How did you learn how to sing so well?"

"I…" that's when a memory came up. I was taught by my step mother but she died when I was little so I guess I hold her memory through my voice. "My step mother taught me."

We got to school, Anzu and Jonouchi had digital pets as well. We chatted and traded dated for our pets. That was when Kujirada walked in. I never liked him, he pick on my disability and my accent (Yes Americans do have an accent when your in another country. My accent is not that thick but it is still there.). I always tried to avoid him and Yami is always bugging me about it, saying that I should punch him in the crotch just because I'm in a wheel chair. Of course Yami would think of something like that but I told him it was none of his business and to back off. So anyway, Kujirada walked in with a smug look on that ugly face. (Yea I REALLY don't like him!) "So I see that you dorks have a digital pet as well…my digital pet can beat all of your pets." I rolled my eyes. "Go away Kujirada. I don't care if your pet can beat mine, which I highly doubt it, you don't need to brag about it to every single soul here." I really did it now because Kujirada turn bright red in fury. "What would you know you stupid American trash! You probably think that real sushi is those California roll you Americans love to eat and that you are all bad asses when really you are just stupid and closed minded. I should also add that anyone with useless broken legs should just die in a hole because they are nothing but parasites." I was pissed off now. "I AM NOT WORTHLESS!" I glared at him. I was just seething in anger. Yami's ghostly form appeared with the look a fury in his eyes. _"Damn it Kris…you better let me take care of this low life…"_

_ "NOT NOW YAMI! I CAN HANDLE THIS ON MY OWN!" _

_ "But…" _I ignored what he was going to say. I didn't need a ghost to tell me that I can't do something. "how about this Kujirada, If you think your pet is so much better than everyone else here than prove it!" Jonouchi and Anzu gave a worried look. "Kris don't be so hasty…"

"I'M NOT HASTY! NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH PUTTING ME DOWN LIKE THAT!" I took out my pet and he took out his. Then he yanked my pet out of my hand and linked the two. "My pet will eat your pet!" but I knew my pet very well. It looked like a Jackal with hawk wings and Mo Hitori no Boku beat the ever loving daylight out of his pet. Kujirada was so pissed now. He just stormed off tossing my pet back to me. "I'LL GET YOU BACK YOU DAMN YANKEE!" I smirked and looked back at Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda. Honda and Jonouchi were laughing their ass off. Anzu gave a relived smile and Yugi gave me a huge hug. "Kris that was amazing!" Jonochi then chimed in. "Yea did you see the look on his face when your pet kicked his ass. That was too awesome." I smirked. "Thanks guys."

That evening, I was backstage getting ready for the show. I warmed my vocals up when I felt a tap on the shoulder. I turned around and saw that Yugi was there. "Yugi! How did you..."

"It's only for a little bit Kris so I need to make this quick. I just wanted to say good luck Anzu, Jonochi, and Honda wished you luck as well." Yugi said happily. I was touched. "Oh…thank you." I gave him a hug. As Yugi left, I started to roll myself towards the curtains when a pair of big meaty hand covered my face and yanked me out of my wheelchair.

**Yugi's POV**

I was in the audience waiting for Kris to come out. Her singing voice was so nice. I was surprised that Kris stood up against Kujirada like that in class today. He always picked on girls and poor Kris had to deal with him more so than normal because of her accent and the fact that she couldn't walk, but seeing her stand up to him was amazing. "Our next contestant is the lovely lady from the land of the free and home of the brave, Kris Horus O'hera!" the gang and I smiled in anticipation, yet something was wrong. Kris never came out. The announcer called for her again, but Kris has yet to appear. Where was she? I knew she was super exited for this talent show. Kris wouldn't hide now! Jonouchi frown. "Yugi…I'll go check backstage…You, Anzu, and Honda stay here just in case…" Anzu snapped at Jonouchi. "We're going with you." I just kept quiet at we made our way backstage. We looked around and Honda spotted something in the corner. "LOOK! IT'S KRIS'S WHEELCHAIR!" that was when I blacked out.

**Yami's POV**

Kris was in trouble and I had a hunch about who was involved. I turned quickly and ran. I was really worried now. Kris did stand her ground against Kujirada and that killed his pride immensely, but I swear if he so much as laid a pinky on her, I will kill him! Noticed that the gym door was unlocked but the room itself was dark. So I slipped in and crouched low in the shadows. I saw Kujirada and Kris. Kris was on the ground, her velvet red dressed ripped to shreds and bruises ran up and down her body. Ontop of her of Kujirada, his hands were clasped tightly around Kris's delicate throat and only quiet gasps were leaving her lips. "I told you that you will pay! Now either become my own pet or die!"

"n…never…y…you…bastard…"Kris gasped. Her eyes started to roll back. I had seen enough. "KUJIRADA! GET YOUR F***ING HAND OFF OF MY GIRL YOU F***ING SLEAZ BAG!" I stormed out of my hiding spot and shoved that heartless bully off of Kris. (Don't ask me how I shoved him off so easily…I didn't think I had that kind of arm muscles) Kujirada glared at me. "Yugi…how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you were the one who took Kris…and tried to kill her."

"I was doing her a favor."

"What kind of favor would that be? What I saw wasn't favorable." I looked at Kris. She looked terrified. "Y…Yami?" She tried to sit up but her arms shook under her weight. I had to help her and I knew she didn't want me to get myself involved in another shadow game. I didn't want to make her witness another shadow game, but with this situation I had no other choice. "Kujirada…I challenge you to a game. Lose gets a penalty game."

"Okay…what are we playing?"

"We'll let our pets fight; my U2 verses your ultimate pet." Kujirada smirked. "Oh you are so going to get killed. As soon as my pet beats your pet, I'll snap that puny little thin neck in two." I rolled my eyes. Damn arrogant bastard. I worked up my energy and channeled my powers to make the creatures come to life. That was when my pet and his pet did battle. My pet was winning when Kujirada pulled a dirty trick; he took a rusty pipe and threw it strait at me. The metal hit my arm and left a nasty cut in my upper arm. I cringed and grabbed my own arm to stop the bleeding. "Damn…"I had to blink a couple times to keep the tears of pain from rolling down my face. (That pipe had a sharp edge and let me tell you it hurt like a b***h) What I didn't notice of the bat was that Kujirada's pet charged at me and literally threw me into the air like a rag doll and I hit the bleachers. "AHG!" I knew that if I took one more hit… I was done for.

**Kris's POV**

I watched in horror as I saw Yami getting thrown into the bleachers like that. I wanted to help him so badly. There was this familiar feeling in my heart, I couldn't understand it but it was a feeling that made me do the impossible. Whether it was adrenalin or just a moment of superhuman strength but I literally force myself on my two very weak legs and darted towards Yami. What was even more bizarre was that my pet appeared. She was banged up like me, her fur and feathers were ruffled up, but as soon as I shoved Yami out of the second attack, Mo hitori no Boku destroyed Kujirada's pet. That gave Yami, well Yugi and Yami's pet, a chance to give the final blow. The shadow game was over and I kept Yami on the ground. I didn't want Yami to perform a penalty game, I didn't care that I got the living crap beaten out of me! No one deserved to lose their minds. Yami sat up, but I just wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in the curve of his neck. Kujirada was already terrified enough because I heard him run out of the gym in tears. Yami panted heavily. "K…Kris…W…why are you ….hugging me?" I broke down in tears, my legs were in so much pain and my lower back felt like there was a knife digging into me. Yet I broke down. Not because of that physical pain, I was terrified, so terrified and to see Yami come in like that and challenged Kujirada like that…I just wanted to be in his arms. I just wanted Yami protective arms to hold me close to him. "I…I was scared Yami! I didn't want Kujirada to hurt me! I thought I was going to die!" I sobbed like a child. I just knew Yami was going to laugh at me for crying like a baby but I heard no laughing. Instead I felt him pull me closer to him. He gently rocked back and forth, "shh...shh…shh, I'm here Kris, it is okay. You are safe. Hush now…You're safe now." I was whimpering, but I was truly surprised by the kind jester. Yami never let his emotions show, yet here was his kindness, trying to sooth away my fears. His voice was hushed in a whisper but I swore he was singing a lullaby. I slipped into sleep in his arms.

* * *

**MG: Hey guy's long time no see XP LOL. This was just a fun chapter to write (All the chapters so far have been fun to write) the song I used in this is called the Beginning by One Ok Rock. (Look it up it is soooooo amazing XD) I wanted Kris to have a bully to stand up against and a villain Yami struggles against. so yup the next chapter will be just as fun (Hanasaki comes into the story yea!) until then...please review and I'll see ya' later. XD **


	8. American Hero my favorite

**MG: Hey Guys XD If you find the easter egg in this story you get a Yugi baby panda face**

**(;3) this is the panda face**

* * *

**Yami's POV**

I was resting in my soul room; my mind hadn't let me rest for a while. I couldn't stop thinking about that night. Even though it was two weeks ago…I couldn't help but to realize that I did admit to liking Kris. This was bad! One I was a ghost and she is alive and two…I don't even know myself. Any way, that was when I fell asleep in my soul room and had this…well this nightmare. It was dark and I really couldn't see well at all. Everything was just a blur but I kept hearing shouts and screams, my whole world was just a mess of blurry lights and sounds but only one thing was clear to me. Kris was there. She dressed in an Egyptian outfit. A blue skirt with gray linens wrapped around her chest tightly. Her hair tied back, but she looked grief stricken. I couldn't hear what she was saying but she looked terrified. Her lips moved but all I heard was the screams of people dieing. I wanted this dream to end now! The pain in my heart was just unbearable and I felt like my world was coming to a crashing halt! "AHHHH!" I shot up from my bed…Yugi's bed excuse me. "Damn it…I must have taken over while Yugi was sleeping." I looked around and frowned. How shameful. I can't believe I scared myself into taking over Yugi when he is sleeping. I decided to give Kris a call just to settle my nerves down a little. I dialed the number and waited for Kris to answer. There was a mumble on the other end. "mmmell…hello?..."

"uh….Kris are you awake?"

"No…Yami it's four in the morning. Why are you calling me so early?"

"I was…I just wanted to talk."

"To talk, Yami it's too early. Why would you call me at four in the morning?"

"Kris I just had a…bad dream." There was silence on the other end. "Kris?"

"Yami, just…okay talk away, I'll listen." I blushed madly (and no I don't look cute when I blush! I always look like I'm having a heat stroke or something like that.) "Well, I didn't see anything clearly but all I heard was blood curdling screams. People were dying and the smell of death and smoke was everywhere."

"That is vivid…is there anything else?" I wasn't sure about telling Kris about seeing her in my dream. It would be creepy. "No…" I hoped she bought that. "Okay…it just sounded like a bad dream…maybe you mind crushed one too many."

"ha ha…very funny. Night Kris, thanks for hearing me out."

"No problem."

The next day I noticed that Kris had brought in a big bag of comic books. (Geez now I know she is a big nerd). "Yugi, guys come and look at these comics." Kris smiled and waved Yugi down. She didn't say anything to me but I don't care, as long as she didn't say anything mushy to me…I'll be fine by myself. "Hey Kris, what is in the back?" Yugi was his happy self, which is good for me. "Oh these are some old comics that I thought you would enjoy."

"You mean Mangas?"

"Sort of…these are read left to right not right to left." They started to read those comics together. Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda joined in as well. Kris ignored me and I have to say I felt a little left out, I know I'm a spirit and I can't really join in so easily. I also know that she wasn't doing it on purpose but the feeling of loneliness was still there. There was still that nightmare that I had earlier. I don't know why but I was so nervous about that dream. Was Kris trying to save me or was she the one killing me? I am so confused!

**Kris Horus's POV**

I thought it would be cool to bring some comics to school today. As I talked with Yugi, I saw Yami trying to avoid eye contact with me. It was depressing actually. I wasn't exactly sure what he meant by his girl that night but I guess it was okay. I liked him anyway, no evil in him just an old view of justice and by old I mean old! Anyway I thought it best to leave the poor spirit alone. The day went on normally and I was enjoying one of my comics, Kato. I looked to the side and noticed that Yami was very concentrated on what ever Yugi was reading. I decided to pick on him for a little bit. _"Hey you old fart, you know it's rude to read over other people's shoulders." _

_ "Hu?"_

_ "Yami…You looked like you were studying that book."_

_ "I like to read thank you very much." _He stuck his tongue out at me. _"You are very mature Yami."_

_ "Why thank you Madam Sarcasm." _We giggled a bit about that little comment. Good he is in a good mood. He smiled and faded back into the puzzle. I decided to go home by myself today. That was when I noticed these thugs nearby. I looked away and rolled along quickly. I didn't want to have another run in with thugs. That seemed to happen a lot more frequently now. The thugs looked over at me and smirked. I did not like this now. I rolled myself faster to avoid those thugs. "Hey there sexy lady!" Crap! I ignored them and kept on rolling. "Hey sexy I'm talking to you!"

"God you guys are f**king whores." I said loud enough for them to hear. "Ha, ha, ha, do you hear that? We're whores to that chick. At least we can use our legs, stupid lazy b***h." that was when I blacked out.

**Yugi's POV**

It was around nine and for some odd reason I felt like I needed to call Kris. I picked up the phone and dialed her number. Her nana picked up the phone, "Hello? O'hera residence?"

"Oh hi nana is Kris there?"

"I thought she was with you Yugi…she never can back from school."

"What!? I'll go look for her Nana. Bye!" I hung up and ran out to look for Kris. She was in danger, I just know it!

**Yami's POV**

I looked for almost an hour when I heard a scream. "Oh shit!" I ran towards the yells and noticed that these thugs were in an abandon area under a bridge. "Kris!?" I thought Kris was possibly getting beaten up, but I was dead wrong. One of the thugs was getting beaten up by the others. They looked up and gave me a dirty look. "Hey punk! Go play hero somewhere else before we use your face as a punching bag." I just smirked. I can take them on in my sleep. Thing was I didn't notice on of the thugs come up from behind me. They hit me in the back and stunned me. I couldn't move at all. Then the tied me up and looked like they were ready to start a fire with me! I was pissed. "HEY YOU SCUM OF SETH! LET KING HAWK FLY BEFORE LADY HAWK MAKES A KILL!" I looked up and there was Kris on her feet! How the hell was she standing? "Kr…Kris?"

"No King hawk, She is now Lady Hawk and Lady Hawk will exchange her mind with King Hawk after she washes away the scum of Seth." She then turned her attentions to the thugs. "Now…who wants to taste Lady Hawks fearsome claws first?" I remember the last time she was like this was when Shadi put her in that state of mind. Then there was that time where she knocked me out of the way of a blast, could she have briefly turned insane just to help me? What ever it was it scared me and I wasn't sure how to fix it. The thugs smirked as the looked at Kris with sick desire. "Hey you're that sexy lady from earlier? I thought you couldn't walk?"

"She can't walk, but she will suffer pain just to see that Seth's scum become the pray of Horus." The smile on her face was of pure malice. I then noticed that her lower back was stained red. Blood!? Kris was putting too much strain on her back and it was hurting her! "Oh yea pretty lady, what are you going to do?"

"Lady Hawk will fly in for the kill." She took out a wrench and swung it at the first thug breaking his shoulder. Then with a quick motion, she blew out the second thug's knee caps and knocked the third to the ground. She took out a butcher's knife and walked up to the traumatized thug. She raised the butcher's knife in the air and laughed manically, I couldn't handle this, it was too much, "KRIS STOP THIS MADNESS NOW!" She gave me a death glare and threw the butcher's knife at me. It landed just inches from my crotch. "LADY HAWK WAS READY TO FLY IN FOR THE KILL AND KING HAWK WANT HER TO STOP!? WHY? WHY MUST SHE LISTEN TO KING HAWK WHEN HE IS JUST AS MAD AS SHE?" I knew she had a valid point but I didn't want her to throw away her life like that. "Kris…"

"KISIMRA IS A BROKEN ONE KING HAWK, KING HAWK HURT HER HEART YET LADY HAWK MUST LISTEN TO HIM! WHY? WHY DID KING HAWK SAY LOVE IS A LIE! LOVE IS A CRUEL FATE IT IS! CURSE TO SPEAK AND NOT BE HEARD! CURSED TO BE HEARD AND NOT RECALL WHY, WHY IS EVERYTHING KING DOES EITHER HURTS HIM OR HER? DOES HE EVEN CARE ABOUT HIS BREATH?! DOES HE WISH TO EMBRASE AND GIVE HIS FIRST KISS TO DEATH?" I was lost at what Kris was saying but she was very distraught about it. "I'm sorry…but I'm trying to protect you."

"Lady Hawk needs no protection. King Hawk fails to come to terms with King Hawk's mind…for that Lady Hawk will not remain a flame…She is truly weak." Kris walked over and tied me. "Let me help you Kris…your back is bleeding."

"Her battle scars are not to be ashamed of. She will….will…" Kris fell into my arms and started to sob. "Yami! I'm sorry…I don't know what is happening to me! I can't control my anger….it's like everytime I see you hurt…I slip into a state of mine I can't stop!" Kris legs shook violently. "Kris it's okay…I'm here." I decided to pick her up and carry her home. "Where is your wheelchair?"

"Back home…I got home after those guys started to push me around and teased me about my…" she started to tear up. "I am useless! Who would care about some hag in a wheelchair?" I was upset now. I set her down and glared at her. "KRIS O'HERA! WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT TALK IS THAT!? YOU ARE NOT SOME USELESS HAG! YOU ARE STRONG AND DETERMINED!" Kris looked up at me. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT THOSE GOONS SAID BECAUSE YOU ARE THE MOST TALENTED PERSON I KNOW! THEY DON'T KNOW YOU LIKE I DO! YOU HELPED ME OUT IN WAYS THAT YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND! YEA I DID TERRIBLE THINGS WHEN I WAS FIRST RELEASED BUT YOU AND YUGI AND EVERYONE ELSE I HAVE BECOME CLOSE TO ARE MY ANGELS!YOU ESPECIALLY BECAUSE YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SEE ME AND HEAR ME! DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU! THOSE CREEPS SAY TERRIBLE THINGS BUT YOU MUSTN'T EVER FORGET WHAT YOU MEAN TO ME!" I didn't realize that I was tearing up. Kris blushed and looked away while handing me a handkerchief. "Here, for your eyes." I took the thin fabric and wiped the tears away. "Thanks…."

"I didn't realize you felt so strongly."

"Well…*sniff*…I do…So no more of that bullshit about being useless, Or else I will have another yelling fit at you." She giggled as I gave a pout. I picked her up and smirked. "So are you done doubting yourself?"

"Yes Yami…thank you."

* * *

**MG: Yep a lot of things happen in this chapter and finally Insane Kris comes in full color and if anyone is wondering if I will translating her riddles the answer is no...I want to see what kind of interpretations you the reader get from Insane Kris so send in your reviews and I'll catch you later in the next chapter ;D. **

**Oh and for those who found the Yugioh abridge reference I applaud you and give you the official baby panda face...**

**(;3) (;3) (;3) (;3) (;3) (;3) (;3) I can do this all day (;3) (;3) (;3) (;3) (;3) (;3) (;3) (;3) (;3) **


End file.
